In recent years, in electronic devices, such as smartphones, personal computers, and the like, an operation performed using a touch panel has become the mainstream. A touch panel is operated with a finger or a touch pen, and thus, an icon displayed on a screen may be selected, for example, by tapping a screen (an operation screen) with a finger, and a so-called scroll that causes an image, such as a text, a picture, and the like, which is displayed on the screen, to slide in a predetermined direction on the screen may be performed. An operation of tapping a screen is also called tap.
In Android OS®, which is a platform employed in many smartphones, for example, as described in “Managing Touch Events in a ViewGroup”, [online], Android Developers, [Searched on Mar. 9, 2015], Internet <URL: http://developer.android.com/training/gestures/viewgroup.html>, a threshold called “touch slop” is used to control a move of an image displayed on a screen. In accordance with this control method, first, coordinate information of a position touched (contacted) by a finger or a touch pen is acquired by a touch sensor provided in a touch panel. Then, if a change amount of the coordinate information, that is, a move amount of a contact position, exceeds the value of a touch slope, it is determined that a touch position has changed, and a scroll of the screen is performed.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-020332, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-011401, and “Managing Touch Events in a ViewGroup”, [online], Android Developers, [Searched on Mar. 9, 2015], Internet <URL: http://developer.android.com/training/gestures/viewgroup.html> discuss related art.
There are cases where a user is not able to perform a screen operation via a touch panel as intended by the user. For example, there are cases where, when the user presses a screen with a finger to select an icon on the screen, the screen is scrolled and the user is not able to correctly select the icon. Therefore, for electronic devices which include a touch panel, it is desired to increase the convenience of a screen operation.